Unexpected Destiny
by doglover500
Summary: Casey's father Jack Rhodes has been abusing his son since he was 2 yrs old. At age 8 He ran away, got adopted by RJ at 10. At age 18 he's a power ranger. His life is going great until he sees a person he never thought he would ever see again. Will he stand up to this person? Rated T for abuse and violence.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Ch. 1 Prologue

Pain.

All he knew was pain.

Casey ran away from home. He couldn't take it anymore. His father is an alcoholic and Jack Rhodes abuses Casey since he was 2 years old. His mother always tried to protect him but she would get beaten up to.

Casey is terrified of his father and probably won't ever trust another man again. He's got proof that he got abused, he's got bruises on his back, legs, and arms, a black eye, really bad cuts all over his body and he was starving. When Casey was finally eight years old he ran away. He saw a Forrest and ran towards it. He knew he was safe from danger for now.

* * *

><p>RJ was mad at his father, master Finn. His father wanted RJ to learn the technique of the shark, but RJ refused. They haven't spoken in 2 years. RJ wanted his father to be the last person to know that his spirit is a wolf. RJ's wolf spirit sensed something was wrong. RJ looked around the Forrest to see if anything that wasn't supposed to be there. He found nothing. But then he heard crying, it was to his left so he went towards the noise and saw a scared looking kid stuck. His foot and arm was stuck in a tree.<p>

Casey sensed someone was coming close to him so he turned his head to see if it was his father but it wasn't. Casey wasn't sure if he should trust this man just yet but he had a feeling that he should trust him.

"It's okay kid I'm only going to help you get unstuck from the tree," RJ said calmly. He got to the tree and he noticed the kid tensed up pretty quickly. He finally got the kid unstuck and he gently put the kid down to the ground.

"You look really hungry, what's your name kid." Casey backed away from the man but something inside told him to trust this man. "It's-" Casey's foot hit a root and he went down and got knocked out.

* * *

><p>Casey woke up in a room and looked around. He knew he wasn't home or in a hospital but he felt safe and secured. He actually wanted to meet the nice man that saved his life again.<p>

"Hey it's me again, names RJ," he introduced himself.

"I'm Casey Rhodes and I NEVER want to go back home."

"Don't you have a mom or dad-" RJ noticed Casey flinch badly when he said dad. "Can I call your mom though?"

"Um yeah you can," groaned Casey, "my head hurts."

"You hit your head pretty hard on the ground but the good news you don't have a concussion at all do you feel sleepy at all?" asked RJ.

"Um no I don't."

"Do you like music?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you like soothing music to help you sleep cause you look tired."

"Um yeah I do and thanks for saving me in the Forrest."

"No problem Casey," said RJ. He got the music and played it and after a few minutes Casey felt sleepy and went to sleep. RJ had to speak with master Mao.

"I need to call Casey's mother," sighed RJ. He went to a phone and dialed Casey's home.

"Hello Sophie Rhodes speaking."

"Hi Sophie my name is RJ and I have your son Casey-"

"Oh thank goodness you have him"

"What do you mean?"

"My husband didn't want to have a son as a first born so he neglected Casey all his life."

"That's terrible. Is it okay if I adopt Casey but you will still see him whenever you want."

"Yes that would be great and once Casey trusts you he tell you everything that his father did to him." RJ hung up the phone with a big smile on his face. He wanted Casey to feel safe with him.

Ten years later...

Casey was confident and he was glad that RJ adopted him and was happy that his mom could visit him whenever she wanted. Casey was finally eighteen and old enough to go to Pai Zhuq academy. Well he wasn't ready when he was fifteen

"Good luck and I hope to see you soon," said RJ. "Same here and you feel like a father to me."

"Thank you Casey and you feel like a son to me."


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the jungle 1&2

**A/N: There's going to be sixteen chapters. As you can tell this story is going to be about Casey, there's a lot of twists in the story. Just so you guys know I will have some dialogue from the episodes. I've never done this before so just review please they make me very happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers but I do own this plot this goes for every chapter**

Casey has been here for six months and he hasn't made a friend yet. He really missed RJ. He missed making pizzas training and simply talking to him. But they both agreed that if RJ was Casey's master they would pretend to not know each other his friends won't know his past. His past was awful with his real dad

_Flashback_

_Casey was walking home when he got grabbed by the ear hard. His dad was drinking alcohol and smelled awful. Jack Rhodes just loves beating his son up. This time he hit Casey with a belt multiple times._

_"Stop please stop," gasped Casey._

_"You never obey me so until you do I won't stop," yelled Jack Rhodes. His mom comes out to try and protect her son but whenever she does she gets hit in the process._

_End of flashback_

He tried to get that out of his head but the only person to help him was RJ but RJ wasn't here to comfort him so he did the next best thing. He did the tiger technique. Master Mao told him that if he Casey couldbring out the tiger he would teach Casey the immediate level. Casey was at the beginners level.

One week later

"I need only three finalists begin."

Lily faced her opponent and did her cheetah style and won. Theo won and Jarrod won with his lion style.

"Bring me a hot towel," Jarrod said smugly after he won. He wasn't very nice. Casey saw that Jarrod was causing trouble. He couldn't let someone get bullied so he went over there and grabbed a hot towel.

"Here you go," said Casey. Jarrod turned around. "Look I don't want any trouble."

"Well to bad," Jarrod pushed Casey to the ground. Casey didn't want to get bullied by Jarrod so he faced him and Jarrod said,

"What gonna cry?"

Casey didn't cry but something unexpected happened. Casey let out a roar and Master Mao saw Casey's face turn into a tiger. The blow knocked Jarrod off his feet.

"I'm sorry I don't know how I did that, Casey tried to explain. Jarrod was going after him and Casey tried not to have another flashback. That's when Master Mao clapped his hands and Jarrod stopped and bowed.

"Casey, RJ will be your new master and I know you miss him but next time you see me I'll be a spirit," said Master Mao, I'll tell Lily and Theo to meet you at your room."

"Okay- wait what do you mean you'll be a spirit?" asked Casey.

"I just have a bad feeling something's going to go wrong," said Master Mao.

Casey went to his room and he will finally see RJ since six months ago. He was packing his clothes and he was nervous cause he knew why Master Mao wanted to have three people. They were going to be guardians of the earth from Dai Shi. How could he protect the world from Dai Shi when he couldn't stand up to his father. He hoped he could make friends with Lily and Theo. He heard a knock on his door and he answered the door

"Master Mao said that you know where this place is it's called JKP," said Theo, "plus he told us that you knew the owner, is that true."

"Yeah it's true," Casey said timidly, "follow me."

* * *

><p>"A pizza parlor," said Theo, "you've got to be kidding."<p>

"No I'm not," said Casey, "oh don't judge him okay."

They went in and saw alot of people in the restaurant. Then they heard a bang and a man come out.

"Intense, so much for my mount killa munjo gorilla pizza experiment, RJ said while taking the dough off his head, "Casey your back."

"How do you know Casey?" demanded Theo.

"It's not your business to know, but I believe you guys need to get something to eat, you guys must by hungry," said RJ. RJ was looking at Casey and Casey gave him a look that said 'they're not my friends yet'.

Casey didn't feel comfortable with Theo and Lily just yet but soon he would be. RJ called him and Casey went near him but before RJ got to speak to him all the people heard an explosion and a couple screams from outside.

"Come on let's go," said Theo. Casey and Lily followed Theo. They saw people running from these things that looks like warriors. The three of them fought but the warriors where tough to beat then one warrior turned into a praying Mantis. They had to beat that bug but they got defeated. That's when RJ came.

"As Casey said don't judge a book by its cover." RJ fought the warriors and won. When he faced off with the monster he channeled his animal spirit and blew off the monster by the feet and the monster landed in the Forrest.

"Your our master," Theo said amazed.

"Please call me RJ and you two are," said RJ.

"I'm Lily and this is Theo."

"Nice to meet you both," said RJ, "come follow me."

Casey went right to RJ and walked beside him. Theo and Lily were walking behind them. They were both confused about Casey's relationship towards RJ. All four of them got back to JKP and a girl said, in one breath

"Where were you I had to take the orders put the cash in the register-"

"Breathe Fran," said RJ, "Fran this is Casey, Lily, and Theo they'll be working here and this is Fran, she's here everyday."

"It's not like I have nothing to do, I do , I just love pizza and the toppings also I love spaghetti and the meatballs and the sauce-"

"Breathe Fran," said RJ, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Fran nodded her head and went out the door. RJ lead them to the upstairs and Lily was amazed by the space. Theo thought it needed a cleaning.

"Thanks for volunteering Theo," said RJ.

"Hey I didn't-"

"Mi casa es su casa," said RJ, "I just want to talk to Casey for a minute." He motioned Casey towards him.

"Are you okay?" asked RJ.

"I'm okay but I'm worried that they won't like me."

"Casey they will like you, you just got to show them your style and good natured attitude."

"Thanks RJ," said Case, "but what about my past."

"You don't have to tell them right away but when the time is right then you can tell them," stated RJ "remember that you couldn't fully trust me for two years."

_Flashback _

_Casey still didn't trust RJ to touch him yet. But he made pizzas with RJ all the time. But today Casey was going to trust RJ today. _

_"I wonder what kind of pizza this place has?" asked a gruff voice. Casey instantly knew that voice it belonged to his abusive dad. Casey just froze from fear and RJ saw this and said to Casey, _

_"Go upstairs and distract yourself," said RJ, "I won't let him touch you. All you have to do is go pass him. I promise he won't ever touch you." _

_Casey went as fast as he could but when he got close to his abusive father he couldn't move. RJ realized Casey couldn't move anymore so RJ called out to him, _

_"Hey tiger catch." Casey turned around and caught a stuffed animal tirger and past his abusive father with out a second thought. _

_After Casey's dad was gone RJ went upstairs to see what Casey was doing. _

_"Hey tiger what're'ya doing?" asked RJ. _

_"Playing with my tiger," said Casey. Then Casey did something unexpected, he hugged RJ. _

_End of flashback _

"After I knew you were there to protect me I told you everything that my dad did to me," said Casey. RJ nodded agreeing with him.

"Ok then you guys were out numbered but I do have something for you," said RJ, "these is your new clothes and something that can help you defeat the Rin-Shi." RJ handed out new outfits to them.

"New training gear and sunglasses?" asked Casey.

"Have you ever heard of the power rangers?" asked RJ.

"Yeah, who hasn't," said Casey.

"You be them," said RJ.

"No way I always wanted to be a-" Theo looked around and saw the looks that Lilly and Casey were giving him, "well if that what it takes."

They heard the alarms going off and started to go but the three of them noticed RJ wasn't coming with them.

"Aren't you coming RJ?" asked Theo.

"Oh no I have a pizza place to run." They ran to the battle and Casey saw that Lily and Theo morphed and started fighting.

* * *

><p>"I know you can do it Casey just be confident," thought RJ. RJ was watching the fight and noticed that Casey wasn't morphed yet but then after a couple minutes he saw Casey morph.<p>

* * *

><p>Casey saw that Fran was in trouble and said,"Jungle beast spirit unleashed." He morphed into the red ranger and he saved Fran just in time. He fought the Mantis monster and was winning, but then the monster grew. They were in trouble, but then master Mao came and saved them from being squashed. Casey was surprised that Master Mao was here in spirit form. They were talking to Master Mao and asking questions and he said that they had a new master to teach them the growing technique.<p>

"Guys I know a short cut follow me," said Casey. So they followed Casey and they were at jungle karma pizza without going through the restaurant. The three of them spoke at once at RJ and he couldn't understand them so he pointed at each of them.

"Your not ready for the growing technique yet so I can't teach you yet," said RJ.

"Why won't you teach us?" asked Casey.

"Cause first you have to Master your assigned weapons," said RJ. He gave Theo tongo weapons. Theo aced it. Same with Lily. "And last but not least Casey with the nunchucku," stated RJ.

Casey tried but he hit himself with the nunchucks. "Okay I have no idea how to use this thing."

"That's because it's trained by professional martial artists," Lily told Casey.

"Man just because Casey is a cub doesn't mean we have to get behind in our training," whined Theo.

"Hey I'm standing right here." Casey couldn't stand when people talked to him like Theo did.

"No offense," apologized Theo.

"Theo a team is like a stool," explained RJ, "what happens when one of the legs aren't equal." RJ kicked one of the legs of the stool. "That's right the stool breaks and you land on your butt. If one isn't ready than none of you are ready, Namaste.

* * *

><p>Theo and Lily were watching Casey do the pizza dough perfectly. "Look at Casey, give him pizza dough he's a Pro but give him his weapon he's all thumbs." RJ was listening to Theo and walked over to him.<p>

"Casey has been here when he was just eight years old and he is an expert on making pizza," said RJ.

"Theo you didn't start out that way someone had to teach you to use your weapons, to bad Casey doesn't have someone to teach him," said Lily. Theo thought about it and he silently agreed to train Casey how to use his weapon.

"The 12:32 lunch is about to-" the customers were coming full force and Theo grabbed Casey and said,

"Sorry RJ Casey and I have some training to do," saidTheo.

"But who's going to help me serve the customers?" asked RJ.

"Me," said Fran.

Casey and Theo were training and Theo was impressed with Casey. He was learning fast.

"Alright now look deep inside and channel your animal spirit."

"Calling to the spirit of the tiger." Casey did the moves and destroyed a rock that was in front of him.

"That was some serious strength for a cub," complimented Theo.

"Thanks and your a pretty good teacher," complimented Casey, "for a uptight eccentric neat freak."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with being neat." They both laughed.

"Friends," said Theo.

"Definitely," agreed Casey. They heard a beeping noise and they put there sunglasses on and heard RJ saying the monster was back.

"Lets go."

After the battle Casey felt weird but when they got to the restaurant Casey passed out and RJ caught him.

"What happened to Casey?" Lily asked frantically. "He's not used to having his tiger spirit out for long periods of time," answered RJ, "but he'll be fine, he just needs to practice so he can do it during battles."

"I'll teach him when he wakes up," promised Lily.

**A/N: Well done with this chapter. Don't worry Lily and Theo will know about Casey's past. Plus the relationship between Casey and RJ. Don't worry Fran will be in the next chapter having a bigger part so don't worry. Please review and any suggestions will be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sigh of the tiger

**A/N: here's the third chapter. Enjoy. There's a surprise at the end and we get more in depth with Casey.**

Casey woke up and feeling a little bit disoriented and fell off his hammock.

"Okay what happened?" he asked himself. But then the memory came to him and he remembered. 'I seriously need to practice getting my tiger out without getting exhausted but how?' thought Casey. He still felt a bit weak but most of his strength had returned.

"Hey guys," greeted Casey.

"Hey Casey," everyone said. Lily wanted to get to know Casey.

"Sorry about passing out like that," apologized Casey. He was still timid towards Lily and Theo but it felt like he could trust them. He got himself a bowl of cereal and sat down.

"Um Casey I could teach you how to be not exhausted whenever you let your animal spirit," suggested Lily.

"You would teach me how to do that?" asked Casey.

"Of course I will." said Lily.

"Thanks."

"What are friends for" When Casey heard that he was shocked that Lily was even his friend. He had no one only RJ would be his friend. But now he had Theo and Lily as friends. He finished his cereal and went to get changed into his training gear on.

What he didn't know was that Lily saw his back when she was going to tell him they could start right when he got done changing. Lily was shocked that Casey had a big bruise on his back in the center. She went quickly back to the loft and saw RJ meditating.

"You saw something you weren't suppose to see," said RJ, with a knowing look.

"Um yeah how'd you know?" she asked RJ.

"Cause I saw the big bruise too," explained RJ, "but don't ask me or Casey how he got it . Casey won't tell you and I promised I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Don't worry I respect his privacy," said Lily. She was itching to know why Casey has a bruise on his back but she didn't want to intrude in his privacy. Casey was in his training gear and he saw the look on Lily's face and knew exactly what she saw.

"You saw the bruise didn't you?" asked Casey.

"Yes I did,"said Lily, "but I won't ask any questions."

"Thanks, so let's get to it."

They worked on meditating first and he done really well. Then after meditating they brought out their animal spirits out for about an 1 1/2 and Casey expected to feel tired but he didn't.

"Wow thanks Lily," said Casey. He liked her alot and wanted to be more than a friend but he wasn't sure if Lily felt the same way about him.

* * *

><p>"Alright dude and dudette, in order to defeat me you'll have to be in complete harmony with your animal spirits," said RJ while wearing ablindfold.<p>

"Come on Lily we can take him."

"Are you sure?" asked Lily, "I don't want damage your mental physical Zen."

"Oh you won't I'm using the swoop technique, eye sight is just a bonus," RJ assured Lily, "now hit me with your best shot." RJ kept blocking their hits. Casey and Lily were trying to hit him but no such luck. Then RJ threw Casey and he landed on RJ's favorite chair. Lily was distracted by that so RJ did a sneak attack.

"You were distracted and defeated," said RJ, "remember guys the enemy is merciless. You have to be graceful like-" RJ trips on the mat and falls down face first then gets up, "me. Alright that's all for now." Casey stayed by RJ and RJ wanted Casey to go with Lily cause he knew Casey really liked Lily.

"RJ you gotta train me," said Casey.

"I just did," said RJ, "now I'm on break."

"No RJ you got to teach me more stuff" said Casey, "and I know that you know that I really like Lily."

"Fine I'll teach you but you'll have to do everything I say" said RJ.

"Okay."

"Rub my shoulders."

"Right now."

"Yeah."

Casey went massage RJ's shoulders. "Yeah that's a knot," gasped RJ, "you know Lily saw your big bruise on your back but I didn't say anything about your past and she didn't say anything else."

"She has to know about my past and so does Theo," sighed Casey, "but I'm not ready to tell them yet, but eventually I have to." "Casey I'm here for you all the way," assured RJ.

"I know you are," said Casey. The alarms were going off and the tv's showed Camille going out of the museum.

"Go it's the old museum heist," said RJ, "but be careful she's a feisty one."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Casey," said Theo, "she's slippery, slimy, sssssss-"<p>

"Smelly," suggested Lily.

"Thank you."

"I think you broke chair," stated RJ.

"Forget the chair, I need more training," argued Casey.

"Whatever I say remember," clarified RJ. Casey just grumbled and grabbed the screwdriver out of RJ's hand and he flipped RJ's chair upside down and started to fix the chair.

* * *

><p>"Theo there's something I got to tell you and you can't mention it to Casey," said Lily.<p>

"What is it?" asked Theo.

"I saw a big bruise on Casey's back and it's in the middle of his back," said Lily. "What!" exclaimed Theo.

"Theo keep quiet," warned Lily.

"Sorry," whispered Theo.

"Let's check on Fran," said Lily.

Fran wasn't having any luck with the kids. They weren't listening to her but she kept at it and she was waiting for some help, she was hoping it would be soon.

* * *

><p>Casey was just finishing up the chair and was thinking of telling Theo and Lily about his past. He knew that Theo and Lily were his friends so they deserved to know, right? But for some reason he couldn't tell them cause he was scared of how they'll react.<p>

"I'm done with the chair RJ," announced Casey, "now will you help me train."

"Yes, I will, but first Theo and Lily will try to figure out your past and that's why you have to tell them the truth about your past before they jump to conclusions about me hitting you and not your father," explained RJ.

"I know," sighed Casey.

"Now wash my yoga mat," said RJ, "I think something's growing on it." He threw the mat to Casey who sniffed it and made a disgusted look. Casey went to grab a bucket filled it with water and soap. He began washing the reaky yoga mat.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Theo and Lily saw that there was a kid's birthday party and they didn't want to be with Fran. They saw Fran get squirted with juice on her face. The place was a mess. Meanwhile upstairs Casey twisting and squeezing the yoga mat. "Make sure you give it a good shake," said RJ. Casey did and the alarms were going.<p>

"I'm wasting time RJ" Casey yelled angrily, throwing down the mat and clenching his fists.

* * *

><p>When Casey was done facing bufalord he was still angry. Lily and Theo saw Casey angry for the first time that they approached him carefully, they got to close and he accidentally sent them flying into the air and down to the ground.<p>

"Casey what's your deal?," asked Theo.

"Nothing just stay away from me," Casey said angrily. Casey ran off and disappeared.

"What was that about?" asked Lily.

"RJ might know," said Theo.

"Hey RJ, what's with Casey?" asked Theo.

"I don't know," said RJ, "but it has something to do with his past."

"What do you mean RJ?" asked Lily.

"I can't tell you guys."

"Why not?" asked Theo.

"Because I promised Casey I wouldn't tell a soul," said RJ keeping his promise to Casey. After thirty minutes went by Casey came back in a better mood than before.

"I'm sorry that I sent you guys flying to the ground," apologized Casey.

"It's ok," said Lily.

"Casey wash the floor please," RJ asked nicely.

"Fine."

While Casey was cleaning the floor Lily and Theo were helping Fran pick up the mess that the birthday party kids made.

"Sorry we didn't help you," said Theo and Lily together.

"That's okay," sighed Fran, "I needed some crash course training anyway." When they were done Lily and Theo heard screaming and they knew that Bufordwas attacking the city again. They ran up to get Casey but noticed that he was washing the floor.

"And they call me a neat freak," said Theo.

"You are a neat freak, Theo," said Lily,

"Come on Casey."

"No Casey has to finish washing the floor," replied RJ.

"But RJ they'll be destroyed if I don't go with them."

"Then they'll be destroyed."

After ten minutes Casey was really mad at RJ. So he threw the rag down and said,

"This is pointless. Lily and Theo need my help and I'm washing the floor. I asked you to train me."

"I have."

"By fixing your chair." RJ threw a punch and Casey caught his punch by doing the the screwdriver move and when RJ did the last two Casey knew what to do to the defeat bufalord monster. The jungle fury rangers finally defeated the monster but Casey was still mad at RJ.

"You could have told me to just-"

"No Casey it wouldn't have mattered," said RJ. Then out of nowhere Casey pushed RJ hard and RJ fell to the ground hard on his back. "Casey what's wrong?"

"No one knows how I feel and I can't take it anymore," Casey exclaimed angrily clenching his fists, "and I can't hold it in any longer." Casey knew he needed help cause he didn't want to be like his real father. " I need help."

"Alright I'll call someone I promise," said RJ.

**A/N: Casey has some anger issues and some trust issues. Who will RJ call to help Casey. **

**Is it Wes and Eric, Carter and Ryan, Leo and Mike, Tommy and David Trueheart, or Jason and Billy.**

**So please review. Oh thanks for following me and favorting me it means alot so just review please.**

**Doglover500**


	4. Chapter 4 Five poison monsters

**Here's the fourth chapter. I'm combining the five episodes of the poison monsters. Enjoy.**

Ch. 4 Five poison monsters and therapy

Casey couldn't control his anger any longer so he punched a tree and he got splinters in his hands and he doesn't know why he's so angry at RJ.

RJ called Andrew Hartford and there wasn't anybody that could help Casey. But RJ wouldn't give up cause he knew Casey had pent up anger from his real father. RJ was stuck but he knew something was going to happen today. Well something good anyway.

* * *

><p>Two men were strolling along on vacation and they thought that Ocean Bluff was a good place to relax.<p>

"Why do I get the feeling that we'll meet power rangers in this city," said first one.

"You know you just jinxed it," said the second guy. Then first guy gave him a look that said shut your mouth.

* * *

><p>Casey and Lily were making pizzas and Lily was a little afraid of Casey and RJ was to. No one wanted to get Casey even more angry than he already is. Just then their sunglasses beeped and let Fran take over the restaurant. They changed into their ranger outfits and began to battle the five poison monsters. What they didn't know is that two guys were watching them from afar.<p>

"Eric, look, there were power rangers in Ocean Bluff," said Wes. Eric saw how they fought and the blue and yellow ranger were doing really good, but the red one was skittish and looked really angry. Just then they saw the three demorph right in front of them.

"They're teenagers," exclaimed Eric, "let's follow them and see where they go."

"Okay, who are you? And what happened to Eric?" teased Wes.

"Shut up and let's go follow them," said Eric. So they followed the to an opening where they had to regroup. They noticed the red ranger had spent up anger he was having a tough time controlling it.

Casey Theo and Lily were shocked to find out that Jarrod was Dai Shi. So Jarrod and Casey fought but Casey lost and got poisoned by stingerella. Casey felt very weak and passed out. Eric and Wes ran to them to see if the kid was alright.

"Hey rangers, don't worry we know you're rangers," said Wes.

"How do you know that?," asked Lily.

"We saw you guys demorph and that you guys are really good fighters," explained Eric.

"We can help you but you guys got to trust us," stated Wes, "and we'll trust you in return."

Theo and Lily looked at each other and both agreed that they'll trust the two men if they can get through to Casey.

"So that's the red's name, fine we'll both try," agreed Wes. Eric nodded agreeing too.

* * *

><p>Eric, who was carrying Casey and Wes followed Theo and Lily to JKP. They went in the back way and RJ was pacing around looking very worried. When he saw the two men he was warily look but guided them to Casey's room.<p>

"We're power rangers to," Wes confirmed RJ's thoughts.

"Both of us are red, but slightly different ranger uniforms," said Eric.

"We noticed that that Casey has some pent up anger and we could try to get it out of him," explained Wes.

"We saw him fight and Casey wasn't doing so good and we noticed that he got angry alot," said Eric.

"Casey usually gets mad at me but I have no clue why," sighed RJ, deeply, "oh and he has trust issues too."

"That's not a problem at all," Wes said smugly, "Eric used to have trust issues but now he doesn't."

"Casey, he's different this is the first time he's done something like this," said RJ, looking sadly.

"So you never experienced this behavior before with Casey at all?" asked Wes seriously.

"No I haven't," answered RJ truthfully.

"When he wakes up tell him that you want him to meet two people that used to be power rangers," said Eric.

* * *

><p>The next morning Casey groaned and he still felt a bit weak. He opened his eyes and saw RJ looking at him.<p>

"Where am l?" asked Casey a little confused.

"You're in your room," answered RJ.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you and I don't know why I get so mad at you," said Casey, "but I need help cause I don't want to turn like my abusive father."

"I know, I have two people who can help you and they're former rangers. There names are Eric and Wes and they just want to see you." RJ prayed that Casey would go talk to them and so far it looked like it wouldn't happen. But a few minutes went by, Casey got out of bed to meet with the two former rangers.

Casey did want to get help so he wasn't angry at RJ. He knew he needed help so he wouldn't become like his father. So Casey got dressed and went downstairs to to the pizza parlour and Lily and Theo talking to two men at a booth. He knew RJ was right behind him so he gave RJ a look that said come with me. RJ relented and went with Casey to meet Eric and Wes.

"Eric, Wes, this is Casey," RJ introduced them, "Casey this is Eric and Wes two former power rangers."

"Hi," said Casey.

"Hi Casey it's nice to meet you," said Wes.

"Uh, same here I guess," stuttered Casey.

"There's no reason to be nervous," stated Eric, "we just want to talk to you and get to know you a bit better that's all."

"Oh."

RJ could feel tension from Casey and that's when he mostly shuts down and doesn't talk no matter what. So he gave a signal to Wes and Eric to talk.

"So what do you like to do?" asked Wes.

"Um I like making pizza and laughing with RJ."

"What kind of pizzas do you like to make?" asked Wes.

"I love to make the thrilla gorilla pizza, and bbq chicken pizza."

"Those two sound delicious," said Wes, "could you make some for us and then we'll tell you stories when we were power rangers."

Casey smiled and the thrilla gorilla and bbq chicken pizzas. Then Wes and Eric told stories about when they were power rangers. Just then Casey's sunglasses beeped.

"Don't worry we know your a power ranger and your friends but if you like to talk any time," said Eric, "then you can call us any time." Eric gave both there numbers and was about to leave when Casey called out to them.

"Where are you guys staying?"

"At the ocean bluff hotel," said Eric.

* * *

><p>Casey, Theo and Lily were finishing up the centipede monster and it was a tough one but they won. They knew that they have to defeat the other four. Casey wasn't angry any more after talking to Eric and Wes so they decided to stay until Casey didn't need them anymore.<p>

The day went smoothly but that changed in an instant. The lunch rush was busier than usual so everyone was a little stressed. Eric and Wes came but they noticed JKP was packed. The JKP employees were moving swiftly. Then one customer came in and Casey went stiff with fear. Jack Rhodes was in the restaurant and Casey went straight to the kitchen. RJ went to the kitchen and said,

"You don't have to work any more if you don't want to."

"I have to, RJ," said Casey, "Eric and Wes are here and I don't want to be scared in front of them."

"I know," said RJ "but you can't stand up to your father no matter how many times you've tried. Just motion to them that you want to talk to them."

"Okay I will," agreed Casey. He went to Eric and Wes to talk to them privately.

"What's wrong?" asked Wes.

"I'll tell you even though I don't trust you guys fully," said Casey, "my uh my f-father is in there and he abused me since I was two."

"So that's why you have trust issues," said Eric, "because of your father."

Casey nodded his head yes. He was scared of his father.

"Let's pretend that me and Eric want to find a job-"

"And you give us a job to work at JKP," finished Eric. Casey thought about it and he knew it was a good idea. He would be distracted and occupied with Wes and Eric.

"Okay," agreed Casey, "but he is near the window which is by the door. When I get near him I freeze up and I don't move, just give me a push and RJ will see and he will get me to move."

Just when they were going through the door Casey froze up and Eric gave him a push and RJ saw this and got Casey's attention.

"Hey red, catch," said RJ, he threw a little tiger at him which he caught and walked past his abusive father like he wasn't there.

Eric and Wes had to figure out how to get Casey to move without the help of RJ.

The three of them talked a little bit before they had to fight another poison monster and this time it was the gecko. He was little tough to beat but in the end they beat it and Casey really wanted to ask out Lily but he didn't know what to say.

"Casey you need to stand up to your self and to your abusive father," Wes told Casey.

"I know, but I don't know how," said Casey, "I've never done it before."

"First, you need to be confident in yourself, second, you need to trust your friends, and third, you need to believe you can stand up to him by yourself," stated Eric.

"I do trust my friends," replied Casey, "but I'm not confident that I can stand up to my stupid father."

"It's hard to stand up to someone that you can't stand the sight of," said Eric.

"What do you mean?" asked Casey.

"My father neglected me," said Eric, "but he never abused me."

"What about you Wes?," asked Casey softly.

"My father never abused me," said Wes, "but we never saw eye to eye, until he almost died."

"What happened?" asked Casey.

"Well the villain Ransik he blasted electricity to my father and Alex-"

"Who's that?"

Eric looked at Wes wondering how Wes will explain this.

"My wife's ex," said Wes, "he saved my dad and my dad and I finally rekindled our relationship."

* * *

><p>The next day Lily and Casey were dancing together. RJ could see love in the air. He was proud that Casey found friends at the Pai Zhou. Then he heard foot steps coming up the stairs an the footsteps belonged to Theo.<p>

"What's happening here?" asked Theo, "don't you remember our lunch appointment, Lily."

"Oh, that was today?" asked Lily.

"Yes it is, you know the first Tuesday of every month."

"Sorry Theo I forgot," apologized Lily.

"You're forgiven," said Theo.

Casey's tiger spirit felt threatened by Theo's jaguar spirit. Just then the alarms were buzzing and they saw stingerella with the Rin-Shi.

"Casey I built something new for you and you have to do is power it up with your animal spirit," said RJ, he could feel some tension coming from Casey and Theo, "and I'm working on something else too."

"Thanks RJ your the best dad I've ever had," said Casey.

"And your the best son I could ever have," said RJ, they hugged each other and Casey felt safe with RJ no matter what. He went to catch up with the others an they were confused by the dancing Rin-Shi. They tried to fight the Rin-Shi but they couldn't. Casey tried RJ's new invention, that helped but they still couldn't beat stingerella. They had to regroup and figure something out.

"You guys need to work on your teamwork and this claw Canon will do the trick," said RJ.

Casey and Lily went back to dancing and they were pretty good. Then Lily had an idea.

"Stingerella and the Rin-Shi were dancing right," said Lily.

"Yeah," agreed Casey.

"Then we'll dance to there groove and beat them," concluded Lily.

"That's good."

Theo thought he was going to lose his best friend to Casey the cub, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Theo don't do anything drastic," warned RJ, sneaking up behind him, " he trying to fit in and he didn't have any friends before you and Lily." Theo felt his anger deflate and gave a smile to RJ that meant that he won't do anything drastic.

Casey and Lily told him their idea and he thought it was a good idea. So all three of them danced to the music until the alarms were going off.

"Alright you three," said RJ, "the claw cannon will only work if you guys work as a team."

* * *

><p>After the battle with the two monsters Casey took Theo to his room and closed the door.<p>

"Theo, I'm not trying to steal your best friend," Casey told Theo, "I'm trying to fit in, cause I don't have luck making friends."

"It's alright," said Theo, " RJ explained that to me and I'm glad that you are spending time with us."

"Wait wasn't there five poison monsters?" asked Casey.

"Yes wh-" Theo thought about it and realized they only fought four, "we still need to fight the snake one."

"No you don't," assured RJ.

"Why not?" asked Casey, Lily, and Theo at the same time.

"On one of my tv's Camille destroyed the monster," explained RJ.

"Oh, well that's good," sighed Casey. His back kinda hurt an he was about to go in the bathroom when Lily beat him to it. So he went to the downstairs bathroom to check the big bruise. He walked in the ladies room by accident. He got his shirt off when he heard a gasp. Casey just noticed that he was in the girl bathroom. So he checked every stall and the very middle Fran was in. They both screamed.

RJ, Lily, and Theo heard screaming coming from downstairs and they were running downstairs to see what was wrong and that's when they saw Casey's big bruise on his back.

**A/N: Wow that's a long chapter. I need help what type of questions should Lily, Theo, and Fran should ask Casey? That would help me tremendously. Eric and Wes will help Casey and RJ knows about his past. So he's there for support.**


	5. Chapter 5 Casey's past

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Casey has to explain about his past to his friends. We'll see one flashback in this chapter. It's going to be once a month for the updates for new chapters. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

Ch. 5 Casey's Past

"What happened to your back?" asked Theo.

"Whoever did this to you?" asked Lily.

Fran was shocked that she couldn't get a sound out of her mouth. RJ knew Casey had to explain about his past but Casey was stressed and wasn't ready to explain about his past, it took Casey two years to tell RJ his past. Casey tried to talk but no sound was coming out. He looked like a fish out of water.

"Guys, Casey's not ready to explain about his past," explained RJ, "and I'm not going to tell you guys anything, because that's Casey's job. As you you can see Casey isn't ready." RJ shoved every body out and Casey started to hyperventilating.

"Casey, look at me," instructed RJ, "just take deep breaths from your nose and not your mouth." Casey did what RJ told him.

"Do you want me to get Wes and Eric?" asked RJ. Casey nodded his head yes.

RJ went to call them and waited for them to pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Wes."

"Wes it's me RJ."

"What's wrong with Casey this time?" asked Wes concerned.

"He's frozen and Lily Theo and Fran saw the big bruise on Casey's back and he can't speak." RJ was extremely worried about him.

"Okay we'll be there in a few minutes," Wes said seriously. They hung up and thirty minutes later Wes and Eric were coming in JKP.

"Where is he?" asked Eric.

"Follow me," instructed RJ. They followed RJ to one of the bathrooms which was the girls room.

"Why are we going to the ladies room?!" asked Wes.

"Long story short Casey went in here to relax but he went in the wrong one," explained RJ, "Fran screamed and Lily, Theo and I came running and they saw the big bruise on Casey's back and now Casey is frozen in shock. But he can hear you."

"Casey it's me Wes and Eric," said RJ, "can we come in?" They heard movement and he unlocked the door and RJ opened the door. Wes and Eric knew they had to get Casey out of JKP smoothly.

"Why doesn't he have a shirt on?" asked Wes.

"He took it off and now he won't move for anything," explained RJ, "he won't let anyone touch him so good luck getting him out of the girls bathroom."

Eric and Wes tried everything to get Casey to move and RJ wasn't going to help them. Then after about an hour Eric had an idea.

"Wes I have an idea," muttered Eric softly.

"What is it?" asked Wes.

"Here's the idea I thought of, we get everyone out of the restaurant and sit near the door and wait for Casey to come out on his own," said Eric, he told Wes his idea and he thought it was wonderful and it might just work.

"RJ, get everyone out of the restaurant," demanded Eric seriously.

"I'm guessing you have a plan," guessed RJ.

"Yup we do," confirmed Wes.

All the customers were gone already so all there was left was Fran, Lily, Theo, and RJ. So RJ got them to go in the loft upstairs. (The tv's weren't on so their identities were safe.)

"Fran this is the only time your aloud to be up here, got it," said RJ, seriously, "until I say so."

"Got it RJ," said Fran.

Back at the bathroom Casey still wouldn't move. Wes and Eric were near the tables near the door. They ordered pizza and waited for Casey to come out of the girls bathroom.

"I don't think your plan is going to work Eric," complained Wes.

"It works every time, trust me," muttered Eric. Then a few minutes went by and they finally saw Casey coming out of the bathroom looking less shocked then before. Casey looked like he was embarrassed by the whole ordeal that he didn't know what to do next.

"Casey come here please," said Eric. Casey went towards Eric and stopped beside him.

"We won't ask you what had happened but at least answer us when were talking."

"Okay," Casey said softly.

"Come with us and RJ knows this," said Wes.

Casey got scared and kept trying to go upstairs.

"We'll get RJ for you, don't worry," assured Eric. Eric went upstairs to get RJ and when he did they went downstairs together.

"Casey, I think this is good for you to go with Wes and Eric," assured RJ, " you'll be back to yourself and then maybe you'll be ready to tell about your past to your friends."

Casey kept hugging RJ and he knew this would be good for him.

* * *

><p>"Casey has gone with Wes and Eric to get back to normal," said RJ.<p>

"But why-"

"Don't ask any questions about Casey cause I won't be answering them at all," RJ said to Theo.

"Theo can I talk to you in private?," asked Lily. Theo nodded. They went to Casey's room.

"What do you need to talk about?" asked Theo.

"Theo, look I just want to stay friends because I have a crush on Casey," admitted Lily. Theo knew this was coming so he let go of his jealousy.

"We can still be friends though, right?" asked Theo.

"Of course," assured Lily smiling. Theo smiled as well.

* * *

><p>Eric and Wes finally got Casey to follow them to their hotel. Within five days they tried to get Casey to talk to them but nothing worked. They tried bribing him with food but it didn't work. Wes decided to call RJ.<p>

"Hello this RJ."

"Hi RJ it's me Wes."

"Is everything good with Casey."

"Casey still isn't talking but everything else is good."

"What do mean Casey isn't talking?"

"He's not talking to us at all but we know he's listening cause he smiles and laughs. But when ever we ask him a question he won't talk at all. We tried everything, nothing works."

"He been with you for five days already."

"I know, but nothing we do is working."

"Maybe I should come by and talk to him."

"Thank you."

RJ hung up the phone and went to the hotel that Wes and Eric was staying at. He got to the room number and knocked on the door.

"Hi RJ, he's in his room," said Wes, "we have two rooms one for me and one for Eric. When Casey came Eric and I shared this room so Casey could have his own."

"Just so I'm clear Casey won't talk but he'll laugh instead," clarified RJ.

"Correct," confirmed Wes.

"Dinners ready," announced Eric.

Wes knocked the door of Casey's hotel room. Wes knew he was coming cause he always does. RJ was looking at Casey and Casey was oblivious of RJ staring at him.

"Hi Casey," said RJ. Casey looked up and saw RJ across the table. He was about to speak when he remembered where he was, so he smiled at RJ and started to eat.

"Casey you need to speak to me," RJ said seriously. Casey knew when RJ gets serious he needs to talk but he's afraid that Wes and Eric will question about his past. So he spoke in a low voice,

"Hi RJ and I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," explained RJ seriously. Casey knew what RJ meant. So he lifted his head and looked at Eric and Wes and said,

"I'm sorry Wes and Eric." They were amazed how RJ could get Casey to talk within seconds of being here.

"For what Casey," demanded RJ.

"For not speaking to you guys sooner," said Casey still looking at them.

"That's okay, but you got to talk to us whenever you want," said Wes.

Casey actually smiled really big and now he wanted to tell Wes and Eric about his past, he looked at RJ and gave him a look that told him that he wanted to talk to him privately.

Casey and RJ went to Casey's room and closed the door.

"I want to tell them about my past but something is stopping me and I don't know what it is," explained Casey.

"Maybe it's there reactions," suggested RJ.

Casey thought about it and realized that RJ was right. He was scared of they're reactions.

"Your right I am," confirmed Casey. Then he he sees a cloth and puts it over his eyes. "Come on RJ let's get this over with." RJ was guiding Casey back to his seat.

"Guys, Casey will tell you about his past but if he looks at your faces he scared of your guys reaction," explained RJ.

So they asked questions to Casey and he answered them as best as he could. **(Don't worry Theo, Lily and Fran will ask the same questions as Wes and Eric.)**

* * *

><p>Casey came back to JKP and went straight to his room cause he couldn't face his friends yet. RJ was glad that Casey told Wes and Eric about his past but they suggested that Casey go back to the house that he got abused and face his fear. Casey wouldn't do it and he especially wouldn't do it in front of his friends.<p>

"Your friends have the right to know," said RJ.

"I know, but I can't do it in front of my old house," said Casey, clearly stressed.

"I will be with you and we made sure that your father isn't near or inside the house," explained RJ.

"They'll see me scared and they'll ask questions that I don't want to answer at all," Casey said still stressed, "I know but its going to be hard." Casey was still stressed. RJ kept Casey still in his room until he wasn't stressed and to agree to go to the house that he grew up in.

"Now that your calm down enough we should get your friends and go to that house where you grew up in," said RJ calmly.

"Okay let's get this over with," sighed Casey. RJ couldn't get Casey to agree to go three times so his friends have to go together. RJ put a blindfold on Casey cause he always runs away whenever they get close to his old house. As they get close RJ can feel Casey getting tense.

"Eric and Wes hold him and when he tries to bolt keep a firm grip but very tight," ordered RJ.

RJ went to get Casey's blindfold off and Casey had to get used to the sunlight first but when Casey looked at the house he was in front of he tried to run but Wes and Eric held him well.

"I don't want to be here," said Casey looking very scared. RJ was about to comfort him but Eric stopped him and looked looked at Casey's friends and understood that Casey's friends should comfort him instead of RJ.

Lily tried to comfort him and after a couple minutes Casey calmed enough. Lilly went in with Casey first in the house and Casey was still scared but willing to go through it. The same thing with Theo and Fran.

_Flashback_

_Casey was talking to his mother when all of a sudden he got yanked back and got slammed into a wall._

_"You are a piece of filth you ugly vermin," snarled Jack Rhodes, "I wish you weren't born you piece s***."_

_"Let go of me," whimpered Casey. Instead of letting go he hit Casey on his back several times until it was super tender to touch. One touch Casey flinched even when your really close to it Casey will flinch no matter what._

_End of flashback_

Casey was crying in front of his friends. Lily felt bad for Casey so she went to comfort him but Casey saw her coming and he thought Lily was his father was coming near him, so he scooted away from her.

"Casey it's me Lily your best friend," said Lily calmly.

"Were going to help you get through this," Theo said calmly.

"You can trust us, we won't judge you at all," said Fran.

Casey slowly got out of his flashback and started to see his friends.

"Fran, Theo, Lily, I'm sorry, this house brings nothing but pain," whispered Casey, " but I want to tell you everything about my past a-a-and about my abusive f-f-f-father."

* * *

><p>Casey went to get a blindfold so he wouldn't be able to see his friends reactions.<p>

"Okay ask away," said Casey.

"What happened to your back?," asked Lily.

"My father kept hitting me there and it was very tender to touch," explained Casey, and I hate my abusive father."

"When did the abuse start?," asked Fran.

"It started when I was two years old," sighed Casey

"How'd you get away from your dad?" asked Theo.

"Well I told my mom that I was going to run away for good," explained Casey, my mom was grateful that I was. So at night I snuck out of the house and ran into the woods where I stayed for about two days until I was recused by RJ."

"Didn't your mom try to stop your father?" asked Fran.

"Always tried to but she would get beaten up to." Casey was getting a little uncomfortable but he just wanted to get this over with. RJ couldn't do anything to intervene or Casey wouldn't tell his friends his past.

"How'd you survive the beatings from your dad?" asked Theo.

Casey was dreading that question and he knew he had to answer.

"I survived by thinking that my mom will comfort me and love me," answered Casey, "that worked for quite awhile, but I needed to escape from my dad so I always planned a escape route but could never do it cause my dad would beat me up or hit me with a belt really hard. So when I turned 8 years old, I ran away and never looked back. Plus I have trust issues cause of my abusive father."

"At least you don't live with him anymore," commented Theo.

"Yeah your right and I'm glad I live with RJ," sighed Casey confidently.

After a few more questions they seemed satisfied to stop asking Casey about his past. Casey was grateful that he has friends finally.

"Hey let's open the restaurant and make pizzas," announced RJ. Everyone agreed and went to make pizzas and open the restaurant. But one customer came in and it was Casey's abusive father. RJ had to warn Casey before he saw him.

"Casey your father is here but he's drunk," said RJ.

"I have to stick up for myself so I'll do it now."

Casey went to where his father was and noticed a stench of beer near him. He gathers some courage and says,

"Your not welcome here and RJ told you that you are banned from coming here ever again."

"Your my son, I don't have to listen to you," grumbled Jack.

"Your not welcome here, so I suggest you leave before I call the cops," said Casey, standing confidently.

"No I'll stay here even if it takes a long time to have pizza," grumbled Jack, still drinking beer. Wes and Eric come in and sees Casey sticking up for himself, they were proud of him. RJ was shocked that Casey is standing up to his father and he waited for this day to come.

Jack Rhodes went to attack Casey but someone beat him to it. He got kicked where it hurts and Jack doubled over in pain. Wes and Eric dragged him out of the restaurant. Casey went to thank the person but the person left.

* * *

><p>After the dinner rush was done RJ called someone and the person said to pick it up tomorrow. Casey and the others were exhausted so Fran went home and the three of them went to bed. RJ couldn't wait to see Casey's face when he sees his surprise in the morning.<p>

The next day

Casey heard some noises coming from the loft so he went to investigate. He saw RJ holding something but then RJ went to his room and locked it.

"RJ, what's going on?" asked Casey.

"Oh, nothing," RJ said casually.

"Seriously RJ, what are you hiding?"

"It's a surprise for you and you'll get it at lunch time, I promise," RJ said seriously. Casey looked at the time and it was 9 o'clock so he had to wait for three hours to know what the surprise is.

Three hours later

"Casey come with me." Case followed RJ to the loft and waited there so RJ could get it out of room. When RJ finally turned around Casey was shocked to see a baby animal in his arms.

"I can't believe this, you finally got me one when asked you for one when I was ten years old," Casey said still looking at the baby animal.

**A/N: Guess the animal. Find out who kicked Jack Rhodes in the nuts the answer will surprise you. Yesterday was my birthday and it was great. So just please review they make me happy. **

**Bye, Doglover500**


End file.
